1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an antenna structure thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and its antenna structure, which can reduce the required inner installation space and save material cost, and can also improve the operation stability of the antenna circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic apparatuses are equipped with antenna modules for wireless network transmission. For example, a notebook computer is implemented with an antenna disposed at the display or the system board therein, and the notebook computer is also implemented with a wireless network transmission module at the system board; the wireless network transmission module is electrically coupled with the antenna through a cable to provide signal transmission.
In implementing the antenna and the wireless network transmission module, the relative positions of the antenna and the wireless network transmission module and the space required for containing them should be carefully designed to obtain good signal transmission effects and to save required space. In order to achieve the above object, some have proposed techniques which improve the traditional 3D antenna structures and use laser engraving techniques to form new planar antenna structures, which not only reduce the sizes of antennas but also facilitate more flexible antenna designs.
However, any kind of antenna structure needs cables to connect the antenna and the wireless network transmission module; the cables could cause additional costs to the antenna structure and affect the circuit arrangement. Furthermore, if any cable or circuit connection breaks off, it takes a lot of time and costs for the user or the manufacturer to replace the damaged components.